


Civitas Mundi

by Dwimordene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, General, Multi-Age, Subjects - Legends/Myth/History, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Experimental, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2004-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimordene/pseuds/Dwimordene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quintet of drabbles held together loosely by the theme of civil strife and the view from the losing side. Such is the way of the world, where good will is insufficient to accomplish its final end...</p><p>Melkor, Manwë, Ornendil, Miriel, Aranarth, Eärnur, a humble cobbler, and gratuitous philosophical evocations—five hundred words by Dwimordene. Read Altariel's response, <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2149186/1/">Gloria Mundi</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

She was a cobbler—newly owner of her shop since her man'd followed Ar-Pharazôn to war in Middle-earth. Ingilzôr'd been content: "King's men serve as can." Armies need shoes, and men also. She gave both.

Widowed, she was glad Pharazôn rebuked Andúnië: stopped talk of how her man'd died for naught good. She'd a son who looked too much like Ingilzôr to bear it.

The Temple rose with Annatar; the King's Nightwatch marched often through Romenna and next morn houses stood empty. Fearful times, but necessary. So she tells herself: war's brewing, and her son's taken up his father's sword...


	2. Genealogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quintet of drabbles held together loosely by the theme of civil strife and the view from the losing side. Such is the way of the world, where good will is insufficient to accomplish its final end...

Last defender of the king's escape, Ornendil stands before Osgiliath's Westbridge, savoring the sublime irony: he'll fall to foes who but lately whispered of him, "He loves Gondor too little."

'Tis a bitter jest, one he means to share with them. They'll not laugh, of course, and 'twill be a high price for a victory they'll not acknowledge, but he could pay no less. For such outlandish sons as he, 'tis the sword alone measures loyalty. His own runs red for Gondor, red as his own wounds, for it's as they say who so love this land:

Blood always tells.

* * *

1432, Third Age: Siege of Osgiliath; Kin-strife begins.

1437, Third Age: Osgiliath falls. Eldacar escapes. "[Castamir] caused Ornendil son of Eldacar, who was captured, to be put to death" (Appendix A, ROTK, 367).


	3. Blood Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quintet of drabbles held together loosely by the theme of civil strife and the view from the losing side. Such is the way of the world, where good will is insufficient to accomplish its final end...

The traitor's way ends in the Temple. Whenever her minders speak to trap her, Míriel replies: "I cleave to Pharazôn, for I am faithful." Dangerous play—damnable (demure) contempt—but she'll hold forth.

For her father had long sight, and she's a surgeon's hand—she'll cleave the nation, make her body the suture on a house divided. She need last only long enough to cut cousin from cousin—black sheep from white wings.

So Elendil shall have his ships in Romenna, and the Faithful safe passage thither: the marriage bed's gifts.

If only he succeeds, then let the Templers come.


	4. Olive Branches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quintet of drabbles held together loosely by the theme of civil strife and the view from the losing side. Such is the way of the world, where good will is insufficient to accomplish its final end...

They meet upon the red fields, Captain and Chieftain: Eärnur and Aranarth. The kiss of peace tastes of ashes: _Welcome to Arnor_.

Later, at Aranarth's fire, Eärnur mentions casually: "Regarding certain letters concerning succession—"

"Gondor arrived in good time to save our lives," Aranarth interrupts; "Just late enough to see Arnor fall. Roads are cut, defenses destroyed, earth salted—my first duty is to the North's people."

"Ah."

But ere Eärnur can rest content with his work, Aranarth adds: "Remember this morn, cousin. For our claim stands still; we shall redeem it one day, even as Gondor redeemed us."


	5. Civitas Dei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quintet of drabbles held together loosely by the theme of civil strife and the view from the losing side. Such is the way of the world, where good will is insufficient to accomplish its final end...

"What saw you there? The Flame Imperishable?" Manwë, newly named, asks.

_In the beginning was that which gave forth in accord with itself, was ecstasis, height in abasement, abasement in height, depth in the depthless ray of light, unmoving mover, sound in the void a-voiding sound—chorus, singular multiplicity, harmony in difference—in difference, in-difference,  indifference. Iluvatar is an eye all-speaking through the gap, the pit where light bends into dark, the gap, the pit, the hole..._

"What saw you there? The Flame Imperishable?" Manwë, newly named, asks.

Melkor considers, considers _that they are_ two _over against each other_... "Nothing."


End file.
